what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Holding On To You
'''Holding On To You '''is a song by Twenty One Pilots. Lyrics I'm taking over my body Back in control, no more "shotty" I bet a lot of me was lost "T"'s uncrossed and "I"'s undotted I fought it a lot and it seems a lot Like flesh is all I got Not any more, flesh out the door, SWAT! I must'a forgot, you can't trust me I'm open a moment and closed when you show it Before you know it I'm lost at sea And now that I write and think about it And the story unfolds You should take my life You should take my soul You are surrounding, all my surroundings Sounding down the mountain range Of my left-side brain You are surrounding, all my surroundings Twisting the kaleidoscope Behind both of my eyes And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you Remember the moment You know exactly where you're goin' Cause the next moment before you know it Time is slowin' and it's frozen still And the windowsill looks really nice, right? You think twice about your life It probably happens at night, right? Fight it, take the pain, ignite it Tie a noose around your mind Loose enough to breath fine and tie it To a tree tell it You belong to me, this ain't a noose This is a leash and I have news for you You must obey me! You are surrounding, all my surroundings Sounding down the mountain range Of my left-side brain You are surrounding, all my surroundings Twisting the kaleidoscope Behind both of my eyes Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Entertain my faith Lean with it, rock with it When we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing We were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet To an introspective beat It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat Lean with it, rock with it When we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing We were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet To an introspective beat It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat Lean with it, rock with it When we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing We were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet To an introspective beat It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat Lean with it, rock with it When we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing We were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet To an introspective beat It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Twenty One Pilots Category:2011 Songs